


Покидая Терок Нор

by Greenmusik, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Other, Poetry, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Обращение Дуката к любимой станции.
Relationships: Dukat/Terok Nor
Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177742
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Покидая Терок Нор

**Author's Note:**

> Дукат/Терок Нор как лучший пейринг.

Мы с тобой долго пробыли вместе,  
Пережили и мир, и войну.  
Я все годы был искренне честным,  
Говоря, что тебя не люблю.  
Не любитель я вычурных линий,  
Не ценю всё пронзающий свет,  
Но покинуть тебя был бессилен  
Двадцать с лишним ответственных лет.  
Пусть с тобой жизнь была непростая,  
Будет шанс — завладею опять.  
Я сегодня с тобой не прощаюсь:  
До свиданья, я буду скучать.


End file.
